coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8959 (1st August 2016)
Plot David won't let the matter rest until after the burial and insists on an immediate explanation from Todd. Todd angrily explains that he told the police that Tony killed Callum in order to protect Sarah, not him. A fight breaks out which Billy breaks up. Sean arrives to see Billy consoling Todd. Norris begins decluttering No.3, on Emily's orders. Kylie is buried. Afterwards, Billy finds Sean sitting forlornly in the church, having realised that he and Todd are an item. Billy doesn't deny it but asks for a chance to explain. Billy assures Sean that he and Todd haven't slept together and nothing went on behind his back. Sean wonders if Billy is attracted to Todd as he's a challenge for him. David misses the wake in the Rovers to confront Sarah. Craig sees Macca grab Gemma and drag her into the ginnel. Todd joins David and Sarah and accuses David of framing Tony and ruining Jason's life. David points out that as he lied to the police he would also be in trouble if the truth came out. Todd tells him it would be worth it. To stop him from leaving, Sarah blurts out that Kylie was the real killer. Macca demands that Gemma retract her witness statement. He's about to attack her when Craig pulls him away. Macca gives up and leaves, while Craig calls the police despite Gemma's protestations. An uncharacteristically generous Norris brings sweets from The Kabin to the wake for the children. The police tell Gemma that Macca probably won't return when he realises he's made things worse for Clayton. Phelan tries to give Eileen advice on how to deal with Sean and Todd but she insists on dealing with it in her own way and throws him out. Todd deliberates on whether to shop Kylie to the police before deciding, for Jason's sake, to clear Tony. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie (Uncredited) Guest cast *Macca - Gareth Berliner *PC Mills - Serena Ryan Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *St. Mary's Church - Interior and exterior Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Todd confronts David at Kylie's graveside, telling him he lied about Tony and made out he was Callum's murderer; and Sean discovers Billy and Todd are together. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,480,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2016 episodes